


Valentine's Day

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Good Friend Bruce(tm), Humor, Pepper Potts moved on, Tony Did Not, Valentine's Day, drunken tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Stuck at a fundraising event on Valentine's Day, Tony Stark only semi-forces Bruce into another therapy session.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Including the second chapter of Don't Run, this is my fourth (and probably last; I am TIRED) update of the night! The reason for the sudden dump of Stuff is basically that this series is supposed to be on a schedule with a set end-date, and my hiatus threw that all out of whack so now that I actually have a tiny bit of free time and a sudden rush of muse, I'm trying to get myself back on schedule as quickly as possible. I have one more update to go before next Monday to be back on track but, hopefully, I'll be able to get that done. My hiatus isn't over but I'm a stickler for schedules! 
> 
> SO. This is a Tony/Pepper-centric update. It's only a little bit angsty, mostly silly because I figured after the last two updates, we all needed some silly. Koschei and Steve are only mentioned in passing in this. If you're just joining us for the first time, you CAN read this as a standalone but you'd probably enjoy it more if you read the whole series (and subscribed, gave kudos, commented, bookmarked, etc etc etc, hint hint hint). And welcome!
> 
> Alright, shutting up now. Enjoy~.

“Look at ‘em,” Tony slurs, plopping next to a very surprised Bruce on the club’s couch, whiskey threatening to slosh over the rim of his rocks glass. Raising an eyebrow and sipping his own drink, Bruce follows his friend’s drunken line of sight and finds Pepper laughing with a gorgeous, fellow red-headed woman in the corner, their pinkies linked cutely as they trade kisses. Humming faintly in acknowledgment, Bruce redirects his attention to Tony.

“You’re not supposed to be drinking,” he admonishes. 

“I mean, who th’ fuck even /is/ she?” Tony whines back, tipping his head onto Bruce’s shoulder for a moment before squinting at her. “Looks like Jessica Chastain, sorta.” 

“Tony,” Bruce sighs, “you two haven’t been together for almost three years, now. You didn’t actually expect Pepper to be single for the rest of her life, did you?”

“/I/ will be,” he grumbles back petulantly. Bruce rolls his eyes and wraps a friendly arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Why’d she even come here?! Jus’ t’….t’rub it in my face?” Tony huffs and then sighs, “She looks so good, Bruce-y.”

“She does,” he agrees. “And so does her girlfriend.”

“Rude. So rude! You’re supposed to tell me how ugly she is!”

“Jessica Chastain is gorgeous.”

“…Doesn’t look /that/ much like her.”

“Right. Tony, Pepper is still the CEO — per /your/ request, which you’d remember if you were sober — so it makes sense that she’d be at a fundraiser like this.” 

“But,” Tony whines, “it’s /Valentine’s Day/. And not only am I single as a sexy, salt-and-pepper-y Pringle, but I have to watch /her/ be…,” he gestures wildly and Bruce grabs his arms so they don’t attract too much attention, “not that! Not single! Very sexy, but there is not a Pringle in sight. Just a—a….hot Jessica Chastain look-a-like who probably tastes like pomegranates or something. I dunno. Something red. It has to be red.”

Oh, Bruce is gonna regret this. “Why does it have to be red?”

Tony looks at him like he’s a drooling toddler. “The /hair/, Bruce-y!” Bruce “oh’s” softly and nods like he’s just been told a great truth, and, placated, Tony settles against his side and glares at the couple in blessed silence for a few moments. Three….two…one…

Right after the minuscule nod of Bruce’s head as cue, Tony starts up again. “I mean, how th’ hell is Captain Hammer’s innocent brother getting laid more than I am?! He’s not even here! He and E.T. are off…”

“Off…?”

“Canoodling!” 

“Ah.”

“Bruce-y.” Tony looks at him and says, completely deadpan, “The hammer is his penis.”

“Yes, I’ve seen Dr. Horrible too, Tony.” At Tony’s rather insistent pouting, though, Bruce sighs and tightens his arm around his shoulder. “In case you forgot, a couple nights ago Koschei went through something just, maybe, a little bit traumatic, which is why Steve took him to Quebec for the week to relax. You do know this. You were /there/. You gave them condoms with X-Files quotes on them, remember?”

Through his drunken giggling, Tony mumbles “oh yeah,” and yawns. Bruce smirks a little, rubbing Tony’s arm fondly. “You should go to bed, dude. Watching Pepper and her girlfriend is only gonna make you feel worse and you’ve been here long enough. Want me to make excuses for you?”

Tony looks up at him with large, adoring eyes, and leans up to press a wet, loud kiss right on his lips. Bruce grimaces and wipes it on his sleeve as Tony reverently whispers, “You are the single greatest thing to ever exist ever, and anyone would be lucky to claim your Jolly Green Giant.”

“…Th…..ank you?” 

“I love ya, Bruce-y.”

“I love you too, Tony.” 

“We should kiss under the mistletoe.”

“Wrong holiday.”

“Oh.”


End file.
